la 'tite fifille à son papa
by ylg
Summary: minifics :: Maes Hughes ne supportait pas qu'on ignore sa fille. ça, ça se saura ! EDIT: 2ème vignette, le plus beau gâteau d'anniversaire.
1. fierté paternelle

**Titre : **la 'tite fifille à son papa  
**Auteur : **ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnage : **Maes Hughes et Sa Fille l'Adorable Petite Elysia  
**Rating : **G / K  
**Disclaimer : **tout appartient à miss Arakawa –papa Maes, sa chère petite, ses photos…  
(ouéééé, enfin une fic sur Hughes où tout va bieeen ! tant pis si elle part en n'importe quouaaaa !)

fic écrite pour le défi #19 de quatre temps, thème : "fierté", prompt : « il ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore »  
classée deuxième au challenge (omg c'est pas normal ça pourquoi les gens ont voté pour, elle était toute loupée pourtant oO)

oOo

Les gens disaient de sa fille qu'il la prenait pour la huitième merveille du monde. Ils se trompaient.  
Pour Maes Hughes, son Elysia était la _première_. Le classement entier du patrimoine de l'humanité aurait dû être refait en sa faveur. Quoi, le mélange absolument parfait de sa douce Gracia, elle-même un ange descendu sur terre, et, foin de fausse modestie, ses meilleures qualités à lui –parce qu'Elysia avait été assez douée pour éviter soigneusement tous les défauts de papa, l'adorable fillette !- quiconque posait les yeux sur elle, devait le reconnaître et l'adorer !

...Mais non, il y avait toujours des gens qui se fichaient éperdument des rejetons des autres. Alors qu'Elysia n'était pas « le mioche de quelqu'un d'autre », c'était Sa Fille. Et il ne supportait pas qu'on l'ignore. Tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, devrait la connaître et savoir qui elle était.

Le prochain à refuser d'entendre parler d'elle –au hasard, tonton Roy ?- recevrait un album-photo _entier_ par la poste dès le lendemain. Et si un effronté venait à refuser ses photos –toujours au hasard, cousin Ed ?- il se proposait de le farcir de plomb, pour le lui rappeler. Il n'était pas encore assez doué pour dessiner le portrait de son adorable Elysia en impacts de balle sur une cible mouvante –la copine de Roy pourrait peut-être, elle, il faudrait qu'il lui demande !- mais il pouvait toujours parapher un joli « E ».

Il ricana bêtement en triant les nouveaux tirages de son petit chérubin. Peut-être que l'an prochain, il pourrait l'inscrire à un concours de beauté junior ? ainsi, il serait sûr qu'au moins la ville entière, puis bientôt tout le pays, connaîtrait sa délicieuse frimousse...


	2. papa gâteau

**Titre :** Papa Gâteau  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom : **FullMetal Alchemist  
**Personnages : **la famille Hughes  
**Rating :** G / K  
**Disclaimer : **Arakawa Hiromu

**Thèmes :** "gâteau", contrainte accessoire "enfantillages" pour 31 jours (30 novembre 09)  
**Nombre de mots :** 240

oOo

Du temps de ses fiançailles puis dans les premiers temps de son mariage avec Gracia, Maes Hughes tenait de la tourterelle : toujours à roucouler. Mais depuis qu'est entré dans sa vie son deuxième grand amour, les choses encore pires : le voilà transformé en papa gâteau.  
Et à propos de gâteau ; pour son premier anniversaire, évidement, Elysia était trop petite pour en manger, pour son deuxième, il a gâtifié tout ce qu'il pouvait à voir le cher ange se barbouiller la frimousse de glaçage rose, pour le troisième... il voit les choses en grand :

« Un gâteau à trois étages pour ses trois ans, et chacun nappé d'une couleur différente, avec des petits coeurs et des petites fleurs et des petites étoiles et... »

Heureusement pour leur ménage, Gracia au moins a les pieds sur terre et se charge de le remettre en place :  
« Oui, oui. Écoute, Maes, mon chéri, _je_ m'occupe du gâteau, toi, tu choisis ses cadeaux. Va donc lui trouver le plus gros nounours que tu pourras et ne t'en fais pas pour les questions de cuisine, je maîtrise la situation. »

Elle devrait se douter qu'il va la prendre au mot, mais franchement, à ce moment-là, c'est le cadet de ses soucis. Elle connaît les goûts de sa fille aussi bien qu'elle connaît les excentricités de son mari : quelque chose de plus simple et de mignon suffira largement.


End file.
